destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle Halliwell (née Drummond)
Isabelle Halliwell (previously Drummond) ''was the wife of William Halliwell and later of his brother Matthew Halliwell. Isabelle was the mother of Allen and Janice Halliwell. She was also the mother-in-law of Penny Halliwell, grandmother of Patty Halliwell and great-grandmother Piper, Prudence Halliwell, Phoebe and Paige. Therefore, she also great great-grandmother of the Destined Ones and Janice's descendants. Isabelle was also the past life of Prue Halliwell. Isabelle is a member of the Halliwell family. History Isabelle was born in 1899 in San Francisco. Since very young, she had visions that came as dreams. Some day she got into Matthew Halliwell's drugstore to get some medicines to her father. The thing is that her father wasn't sick yet. Matthew found the whole situation very weird. He went with her to her home and he saw her father in good health, but went Matthew was leaving, Isabelle's father started to feel sick. Thanks to Matthew being there, Isabelle's father was saved. The days after, Isabelle wanted to see Matthew again. Went she finally got the courage to get into the drugstore again, she met William Halliwell. Both fell in love right away. A time after, both Isabelle and William got married and she moved to William's house where he used to live with his brother. Some day, when Matthew arrived home from work, Isabelle told him they were going to be parents. On that day, William made his brother promise that if something happened with him, Matthew would take care of Isabelle and the baby. Days after, Isabelle dreamt about William's death. Only that it wasn't a dream. The demon Voss was hired to kill William Halliwell. The year was 1922, Isabelle was pregnant at the time and saw her husband being hit by a car. After William's death, Matthew kept the promise he made to his brother and took care of Isabelle and baby Allen Halliwell. Soon, Matthew revelaed to Isabelle his feelings and she accepted his love. Both got married in 1923 and live Isabelle got pregnat a while after. Some day, Isabelle had another dream. This time, it was Matthew's death. The demon Voss traveled in time to kill Matthew because he would be a good influence in Allen's life. The Charmed Ones Prue, Melinda and Tamora traveled back in time to save Matthew from being kill while Isabelle was sent to the future where she got to know that she will meet William in another life. Once Matthew was safe and Isabelle back to her time, she told Matthew they were expecting a baby. This baby happened to be a girl named Janice Halliwell. Isabelle used to be friends with Priscilla Baxter, Pearl Russell and Phoebe Bowen. Apperently, Pearl was helping Isabelle with her visions. And it's supposed that's how Allen and Penny Halliwell knew each other and how Allen knew about magic. Isabelle got to know her grandaughter Patty, but died in 1952, less than two years after she was born. Powers *'Premonition''' :The ability to see and experience events from the past, present and future. Isabelle had premonitions when dreaming. Curiously in her future life as Prue Halliwell, she will have this power. Also Prue used to have her premonitions when dreaming till she was a teenager. Name's meaning Isabelle has the meaning "God is my oath". Isabelle is a variation of Elizabeth (Hebrew). Isabelle is also a derivative of Isabel (Hebrew): Spanish variant of Elizabeth. Drummond was derived from a place name meaning "ridge" in Gaelic. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Notes & Trivia *Isabelle is Prue's past life; *As Prue, Isabelle had visions; *Isabelle was Allen Halliwell's mother; *She was friend with the Baxter, Bowen and Russell cousins; *She left some journals. Some belong to the Destined, some others are probrably with Janice's descendants; *Along with Priscilla baxter, Isabelle is great great grandmother of the Destined Ones. She's also great great-grandmother of Nate Halliwell. Category:Characters Category:DESTINED Category:Good Beings Category:Ancestors Category:Halliwell family